1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device fixing apparatus and a computer case utilizing the computer device fixing apparatus, and particularly relates to a hard disk fixing apparatus and a computer case utilizing the hard disk fixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a storage apparatus such as a hard disk requires fixing devices such as screws to affix it to a computer case. Such a structure is inconvenient for a user when he/she wishes to open up the computer to add extra memory, for example. The user requires tools such as screwdrivers to open the computer, and the screws, being small, are easily lost when they are removed from the computer case. Furthermore, if a user utilizes tools when opening up the computer, the tool may accidentally contact circuits of the computer, causing a short or destruction of the circuits in severe cases. The cost of the screws is also an issue for a manufacturer.
Improvements in technology have given rise to many different sizes of computer devices. For example, hard disks can be divided into 3.5 inch and 2.5 inch sizes. A traditional computer case that can only accept a computer device of a certain size cannot meet the requirement, however.